Idul Adha Untuk Popuri
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: Idul Adha tahun ini di Mineral Town sangat menyedihkan untuk Popuri,karna dia akan kehilangan sapi kesayangannya...Review nya ditunggu!


Idul Adha Ini Untuk Popuri

Starring:Popuri,May,Stu,Barney,Ellen,Elli dan kawan-kawan

Genre:Religious!

Disclaimer:HM punya Natsume,kesalahan pengetikannya ke Lia aja!

Lia:"Askum readers!"

Blue:"Hai"

Lia:"Aku sangat menyesal di Fic ku yg lama aku banyak menyisipkan kesalahan…Maafkan aku kawan…"

Blue:"Dia juga sedang dijauhi oleh seorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya."

Lia:"Ya begitulah,tapi kita akan memulai Fic ini!"

Blue:"Lia sudah tobat,jadi sekarang kota Mineral nya jadi kota religi"

17 Fall,di Peternakan Barney

Suasana masih hening dibawa oleh ketegangan,yang tampak hanya wajah-wajahnya saja yang sedang khawatir,andai ada Ustadz Harris,pasti akan ditenangkan keadaan Thomas juga harusnya melihat ini,tapi Ustadz Harris dan Kyai Thomas sedang sakit,karna kelelahan menemani anak-anak kota Mineral ditebak oleh siapapun,bukan hanya orang-orang disini yang tegang,tapi ada juga yang tegang selain mereka!Yaitu sapi-sapi milik Pak Barney dan kurban satu orang yang paling tegang diantara mereka,yaitu hanya mengutak-atik kertas bagian-bagian sapi yang akan mulai memulai percakapan.

Popuri:"Maafkan aku Pak Barney,aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu melihat-lihat sapi milik kurban milikku,tapi,izinkan aku melihatnya untuk sekali-lagi,Pak Barney!"Dengan mata yang berlinang.

Barney:"Oh,ternyata Nona Popuri!Iya tidak apa-apa!Hanya saja jangan melihatkan dia benda tajam,bisa Nona Popuri?"

Popuri:"Apapun untuk sapi-ku…"Popuri masih berlinang membasahi kerudung merah muda-nya menuju ke tenda tempat-tempat sapi-sapi yang akan dikurbankan.

Lalu Popuri memasuki tenda sapi-sapi,ia melihat sapi miliknya sedang tertidur,dia lalu mengelusnya sesekali dan menyentuh kaki-kakinya yang berfikir sekarang sapi miliknya yang bernama Polka itu akan mati sebentar lagi,ia semakin jauh berfikir,sekarang dia tidur namun tidak akan bangun lagi.

-Lia:Aduh sedih buanget,aku juga sambil dengerin lagu Vierra yg seandainya…Hiks…-

Popuri tau dia tidak pernah mengurusnya sama sekali,tapi mungkin Claire telah menjaga nya dengan Popuri sesekali menjenguk dan memberinya makan ke rumah Claire,dan mengelusnya seperti Polka akan tenang disana,karna dia hilang tuk selamanya untuk masih belum ikhlas,dia terus berdiam diri di tenda itu bersama sapi-nya lama kemudian sosok wanita kecil nampak dihadapannya,dengan gamis putih berkerudung putih,dan bedak yang cukup tebal,dan tak lama dari kedatangan May,datang Stu dengan baju bertanya pada Popuri.

May:"Hmm…Apa yang kakak lakukan ditempat seperti ini?"

Stu:"Kak Popuri,apa kau tidak ikhlas menerima semua ini?"

Popuri:"IYA!Aku masih ingin bersamanya setidaknya sampai aku menikah dan menemukan Ayahku!"

Stu:"HOHOHO!May ayo kita bantu dia!"

May:"Baik Ustadz Stu"

Stu:"Mari Ustadzah!"

Tak lama kemudian Barney menemukan Popuri menangis didepan bingung,mengapa Popuri sampai begitu tidak merelakan kurban miliknya dikurbankan?Mungkin tidak rela pikirnya.

Barney:"Ternyata kata anak-anak benar…Dia tidak mau sapi nya dikurbankan,apa daya-ku?aku hanya kakek-kakek…"

Popuri:"Polka selamat tinggal…"

Barney:"Mengapa kau bersedih?Jika kau tak mau dia dikurban,ambil lagi saja!"

Popuri:"APA?Kau mengizinkan ku?"

Barney:"Iya, mengerti gadis dulu aku pernah melihat lelaki yang bertingkah seperti mu sekarang."

Popuri hanya kegirangan,dia langsung membawa Polka pulang ke rumah Claire,lalu membawanya ke kandang menginap dirumah Claire dihari ,dipeternakan,ada yang tidak kebagian pemotong sapi ini berbeda dari tahun kemarin,sekarang yang memotong sapi adalah dia pemalu,tapi dia kuat!Tahun kemarin yg memotong adalah memotongnya sangat lama,jadi dia diundur menjadi pemungut orang yang akan mengurbankan sapinya.

Setelah selesai memotong sapi-nya,lalu dikumpulkan dimeja besar banyak piring,ditiap sisi dan sudut ada daging sapi nya dimasak oleh Ibu Manna,Ibu Sasha,dan Ibu dimakanlah daging sapi itu dengan variasi,seperti nasi,lalu semua orang yang berkurban siap memakan daging kurban miliknya itu,ada dua orang yang tidak terbagi.

May dan Stu.

Mereka kehabisan daging,lalu mereka menangis,dan lalu mereka diberi setengah daging sisa Barney,dan dimakan berdua.

THE END

Review ya!


End file.
